<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battu twist by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331841">Battu twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance with me [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has his routine to do for this thing and he wishes he doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance with me [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/551587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battu twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi was tired from classes and meetings. He was not allowed a moment to himself because when it was not one thing from Danzo it was another and he was honestly tired of it all. What on earth could be done at such a late date? He tried not to encourage Naruto too much in insulting Naruto but still-</p><p>Kakashi got how it felt. Kakashi loved dancing too and he did feel the school was stuck in it’s ways. He was not saying throw everything they did to the winds and abandon tradition but there was a way to infuse creativity and grow. This copy and paste way was killing off their generation and the older ones were too foolish to notice.</p><p>They were letting their limits damage those under them that were stronger. They were smarter, faster and in some ways. Far more flexible in body and mind. Kakashi just wanted to tell the fools that but they refused to listen and it was so irritating because he knew that all of them knew better than this. What were they working so hard for?</p><p>“Woah.” Naruto’s voice made Kakashi slowly lower his leg. He had been so into it he had not even noticed that he was no longer alone. It was not as if he really minded if it was Naruto. Naruto closed the door behind himself before he yanked off his sweater. “This doesn’t look like class stuff.”</p><p>Kakashi moved to the speakers to adjust the volume. “It isn’t. this is for the fundraiser.” He chuckled at Naruto’s slow inhale. “You’re tired of hearing about it? So am I.”</p><p>“Teachers have a piece too?” Naruto muttered as he slipped closer to the mirrors. “What is Danzo on? You know how much Sakura’s been complaining about this whole thing? It’s like so irritating. The entire thing gets longer when I speak to people.” He shook his head. “What the hell is going on? The students were doing their part and now they still are? But teachers too?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Kakashi grasped Naruto by his inner arm and pulled him to him. “Annoying. Coming up with a routine just so I can be shown off. Make no mistake. This display is just that. It is barely about the students. There are so many things packed into this, I doubt anyone will stand out unless they wake the audience up with their pieces.”</p><p>“It sucks.” Naruto smiled. “But you’re going to be sticking.” He murmured as they kept their grip on the other’s elbow to circle each other. “To the boring stuff?”</p><p>“Oh Naruto.” Kakashi laughed as he slipped out of the grip. Naruto followed him around the studio with high steps before they turned them into high jumps. “How many times must I talk about expression until it sinks in.” He laughed before he let Naruto slip in front of him.</p><p>It never ceased to amaze him the way that Naruto could slip from one style to the other. He knew how to blend every motion in ways that if only people could properly understand they would understand what Naruto truly was.</p><p>Not a single movement wasted. Not a single step was too much or too little, Kakashi could see Naruto’s mind working. He might do the steps that were needed but when he slipped from them? The hard steps that came from the more aggressive dance.</p><p>Challenged one to keep looking at him. Kakashi caught Naruto when he swung from his low spin. Pirouette pirouette pirouette. Strong and fluid but instead of finishing in a ballet way Naruto changed it into a seemly cartwheel before he moved once more.</p><p>Kakashi could feel his frustration melting away from watching Naruto. He took the lead moving to a more aggressive stance and style himself. he wished he could do half these things even though he knew that it wouldn’t go over well.</p><p>Kakashi slid back along with Naruto. Both of them propped an arm on the ground as the propped themselves. They spun around before they flipped over. Naruto had giggles spilling out of him when they came back up. Kakashi tugged off his shirt and let it fall to the corner of the room as he fell into things that were more Naruto’s alley.</p><p>Battle dancing had to be the most fun Kakashi had ever had in a while. Although he didn’t want to fight Naruto. No every fake punch made him want to catch him so Kakashi did that. He wanted to catch him so he did.</p><p>He wanted to grind against him so he did. He wanted to cup that face so he did. The slow instrumental in the verse was supposed to inspire dancing but Kakashi dipped his head and kissed his boyfriend in the middle of the song instead.</p><p>“Hey.” Naruto smiled when Kakashi pulled back. “Hey there.” Kakashi tucked his nose into Naruto’s neck as they swayed together. “I have you.” He murmured as he linked their fingers together. a deep grinding together. not exactly ballroom but not the club dancing either. It was them.</p><p>“I get why you get frustrated sometimes.” Kakashi admitted. “Big deaf ears everywhere. I get it Naruto.” Because Kakashi had faced that himself. it was better in some ways but in some ways things had gotten so much worse. “But that’s what I have you for. That’s why I have the studio and I can dance by myself and with people that matter.” And he could coax instead of letting others face the harshness.”</p><p>“Dance.” Naruto whispered as he circled around Kakashi. “Let’s help you with a routine that won’t bore them all.” His form was… it was everything that everyone from this place wanted from Naruto but they would never bring that light in his eyes.</p><p>“In here is the stage.” Kakashi waited for the track to repeat before he moved. “Lunge step. Spin step. We’re going for-“ Naruto’s leg kicked up with his and he lost his breath. “Like that.” He could catch the glimpses of them in the mirror. Perfectly in sync. “The sow parts we can have a little fun.” Kakashi let himself laugh as he spun to face Naruto. He laughed and shook his head as they swayed together. silly things. Light things that made them feel free.</p><p>“Back to it.” Naruto grinned as they repeated the spins. This was a Naruto that people would love to see but they only wanted this glimpse and that would never be what Naruto was. He was a complicated beautiful package and Kakashi loved him so much.</p><p>“Take my hand?” Kakashi smiled before Naruto did just that. “Now let’s see.” He mused as they began to step tiny steps together in sync and to the beat. “More of this more of that.” He laughed. These moments were why he loved when it could be just them. The track repeated and Kakashi gently tumbled his boyfriend to the floor of the dance studio. Honestly, he just couldn’t have enough of this. He wiped back a few sweat strands on Naruto’s face before he kissed him. Naruto’s light was contagious, he was convinced.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm super excited because there's going to be a <a href="https://knksummer.tumblr.com/">Summer KakaNaru Event</a> I'm going to participate so look forward to that on top of like EVERYTHING that i have planned. KakaNaru needs love yes? And if you want to join in too that would be so nice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>